Harry's New Family
by MistressDarkGir
Summary: Harry is at home alone one evening when a stranger comes knocking. SLASH! Full summary inside. And yes there are erros! i know this and i tried to fix them but i can't


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter _Please don't sue...**

**Rated: M...Smut and cussing. **

**Summery: **Harry is just sitting at home one evening. When a stranger comes knocking at his door. Who is it? Draco of course. The young man needs The Golden Boy's help. It's been years since the fall of Voldemort. Harry/Draco slash. Don't like don't read.

_**Harry's New Family**_

Harry sitting by his window in his godfather's house. It didn't feel right, being here. One foot up on the windowsill with him the other hanging out the window. It was a beautiful night. And he couldn't sleep. His room remained him to much of his godfather. Refusing to use Black's room or his brother's. Harry stayed in the room he and Ron shared during their school year. Harry was to distracted by his thoughts to notice a hooded figure approach his door. He didn't know anyone had come till he hear a knock. Startled Harry looked back to the door to the room. Deciding to go to the front door. Undoing the curses and locks he placed he opened the door. Standing there was the last person on earth he expected to see, Draco Malfoy. Draco shoved Harry inside and closed the door behind him.

"Harry, I need your help." Draco said, dropping his hood Harry saw bruised and cuts all over Malfoy's face, his hair blood stained.

"What the hell happened to you, Malfoy"

"It's a long story. May I use your shower? I've been on the run for days and I reek."

"Up stairs, second landing, fourth door on the left. I'll get some tea on, we can talk after you've cleaned up." Harry headed to the kitchen and Malfoy to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Malfoy joins Harry in the kitchen, a towel around his neck and waist.

"Sorry, I don't really have any clean clothes." Draco mutters. Harry takes his shirt off and hands it to Malfoy.

"Here, at lest you won't be to cold."

"Thanks." Draco puts the shirt on, And sits down by the fire place that isn't lit. Harry pulls out his wand and light a fire. Pouring some tea he hands Draco a cup and sits across from him. Draco sips silently. Harry waits paticently.

"My fateher got out of Askaban...I had him come live with me and my family for now..."

"He wasn't happy with you was he?"

"No, he's the reason I'm here... Aparently the Death Eaters that got out of Askaban blame me for what happened. I didn't know this, He invited a few of them over. They raped and killed my wife and daughter..." Malfoy paused, chokeing back tears,"They beat me, with out their wands they are pretty worthless. My father got my wand away from me and broke it. But not be for using the torcher curse on me..."

"We don't have to talk about it.."

"I know, where's your family?"

"Family? Oh, you mean Ginny and the kids. Um... Well Ginny left me." Harry look at the floor., "I was getting distane, she said. I was losing myself in the past. Why shouldn't I? It's because of me that many people lost their lives...and others are mamed..."

"We both fucked up pretty bad, eh Potter"

"Yha."

"Come on, I got some clothes up stairs, They just might fit you."

"Okay,"

They went up stairs to the room Harry chose as his own. They got in and Draco sat on the bed facing the window. Harry got some boxers and pants out and tossed them to Draco. Picking up a shirt and putting it on to replace the one he gave Draco. He turns and looks at Draco, who has droped the towel and was starting to put the boxers on and Harry got a clear view of Draco's ass. Harry blushed and looked away as Draco got dressed.

"The pants are a little tight, Potter. How thin are you?"

"Um, well I never ate proper when I was with my aunt and uncle. So I'm never that hungry. So I tend to be really thin. I think my hips are about 45 inches, around."

"Damn."

Harry looked back at Draco, noticing the pants were hugging his hips tightly, so tight Draco had to leave them unbutton. Harry also saw that Draco left the shirt unbottoned so Harry could see some scraps and brusies on his chest. Harry walked over to Draco and waved his wand muttering a healing spell. Draco flinched, thinking Harry was going to attack him. Harry helps Draco to the bed.

"I don't want you romaning the house. my godfather has curses and what not all over the house. So if you need any thing let me know and I'll send you the most dirct rout and the safest."

Draco nods, and lays down on the bed. Harry went back over to the window and sat on the sile looking out at the stars. They sat in silents for a couple of minutes. When Harry noticed Draco was shivering. Harry wlaked over to the closet and and pulled down a blanket. He tossed it to Draco, who wraped it around himslef. Harry went back to the window and closed it. Then he went and laied by Draco. Contamplaiting putting his arm around the boy. Draco answerd his thought by leaning agenst him and started cring. Harry wraped his arm around him and whispered softly to him.

"It's okay, you're safe now. He can't find you here. I'll protect you. We can get you a new wand in the moring. I'll take care of you."

"Potter, I don't have anything left. My father took everything from me..." Draco cried harder into Harry's chest. "He...he, disowened me, I can not longer be called Malfoy. I'm just Draco..."

"Oh, Draco. I'm sorry. I didn't...wait, you can do that?"

"You still don't know everything about the wizarding wold do you?"

"I'm learning as I go..."

Draco giggled tring to hold back laughter. Harry smiled at lest he manged to cheer up his rival. Harry had an idea.

"I have a friend that owes me a favor. He's good with wands. Would you like to go see him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Harry, it's three in the morning."

"And he doesn't sleep."

"Oh."

"Come on, I got my broom downstairs."

They went back downstair to the front door where Harry had his broom. Mounting his broom, Harry pulled Draco on behind him. They took off out the door as the left Harry used his wand to shot the door and consel the home. They flew over Londan towards the south. Harry looked over his shoulder to Draco.

"Get some rest. It's going to be a long flight."

"Where are we going? The Leaky Coldren is the other way."

"We aren't going to The Leaky Coldren. The man I told you about lives in Paris."

"That's a days flight away."

"I know, that's why I said for you to get some rest. I haven't been sleeping much so. I'll be okay for the flight."

Draco wraped his arms around Harry's waist. Laying his head aginst Harry's back. They flew, Harry chanted to shorten the flight. They made it to Paris in a little under three hours. Harry carried Draco on his back as his encaned broom floted by his side. He walked down a gravle path to an old house made from brick. It looked almost like a mini castle. He stoped at the door and his broom baged aginst the door. From inside he heard his old friend shout.

"I'm coming!"

The door opened and standing in front of him was Xenophilius Lovegood. His daughter had been one of Harry's good friends. Luna, had moved to Londan to live with her husband, Neville Longbottom, who was curantly teaching at Hogwarts.

"Harry, my boy. What brings you all the way out here?"

"You know a bit about wands, don't you Mr. Lovegood?"

"I do. Did you hear, Lunie's had a baby girl!"

"I wouldn't know..My friend here, his wand was broken. You think we can find a new one for him. He's kinda a wimp with out it."

"Hm. He looks to be a sleep."

"He is. I told him we wouldn't be here till mid day tomorrow. I had him rest. May I bring him in and lay him down he's not light."

Xenophilius steps aside and leds Harry to the bed room on the first floor. Harry put Draco down and covered him up with a wave of his wand. Xenophilius relized then who the young boy it was Harry had been carring.

"That is the young mater Malfoy."

"Yes and no. His father disowed him. He no longer carries the Malfoy namd. He is just Draco."

"Well seeing as he came to you I would assume you could give him a family name. Being as Mrs. Potter is no longer around."

"I can do that?"

"My boy do you know nothing. If a father disownes his son, or daughter in the wizarding world it is posable for the child to go to a friend and take on their last name. Merge with the family so to speak. It is up to the father of that family to decide if they want the child as part of their house hold. Seeing as your wife left you and you do not have any children, it would be best if you...adopt the young man into your family. Start over. Begin a new life with the young man...as a family."

"So in a sence I'd be married to him. Seeing as he's the same age as me."

"You could say that. Or you could say that he is your couisn or your dad's side..."

"I don't know that my father had any brothers or sisters seeing as I grew up with my mother's sister and was told she was the only family I had left."

"Ah. so the yes you would tecnacly be married."

"But I don't want to marry him..." Harry paused. He did like Draco, he always had. Even if the man could be a huge pain in the aruse. All the girls talked about how good Draco was in bed through out their fith year. Harry noticed that Draco was sturing. Harry sat on the bed by his side.

"Ugh." Draco streached and rubbed his eyes.

"Draco, would you like to be my family?"

Draco's eyes widened and he looked at Harry in sirprise. Draco blushed and looked away. Harry was asking him to practicly marry him. His dream of being with the young man was starting to come to fall into place. But could he do that to Harry. If he and Harry got together Harry would be in danger. The DeathEaters were now under the rule of his father. And his father would find him and kill him...and anyone that got in the way.

"I'm waiting, Draco. I have always been waiting for you. I love you. I always have. I want you to know. I'll always be right here waiting for you."

"Harry..."

Xenophilius left the room feeling alittle out of place in the romace that was brewing between the new lovers. He smiled to himself, he had the perfict idea for the young master Potter's lover, the perfict replacement wand for him. Mean while with Harry and Draco...

"Harry...I can't do...I love you to...but my father will hunt me down and kill me for getting his master killed...I can't put you in danger..." Draco looked away on the verge of tears. He knew he couldn't be with Harry. No matter what happened he couldn't put Harry in that...It broke his heart that he had to do this...Draco stood up to leave. Harry grabed his arm.

"Draco, I didn't throw my life away with my wife and children to waste it on hopeing I could be with you. I know your father is going to hunt you down. And you should know that it was me who killed Voldemort. I killed him, and I knew what I was doing when I did it. I wanted to be with you. I knew that if that was going to happen I had to do something about your father...Draco. I want to be with you. And if that means I have to take out your father and the rest of the DeathEathers...So be it." Harry pulled Draco down on his lap, and kissed him. When the kiss ended Draco was breathless.

"You belong with me." Harry whispered to Draco. As he kissed his new lover Harry laied Draco back gently laying on top of him. Draco moaned softly into Harry's mouth. As Harry started unbuttoning his shirt letting his hand brush against the exposed skin he found. Drawing more moans from Draco. Draco sat up a little allowing Harry more room to push his shirt off. Once that was done Harry pulled back just enough to pull his shirt over his head. Draco pulled Harry back down to him and kissed his new lover. Harry cralwed on top of Draco.

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you..."

Harry kissed Draco into silence. Harry pulled away from Draco. His eyes meeting half lided gray ones, that showed fear. Harry held him close.

"Don't, I know. I read about it in DeathEater's rituals. Very hard to find book. I promise not to hurt you. You will enjoy this better that any you've have." Harry gently sliped his had into Draco's pants and strokes his erection. Which is responded with a moan, from kiss bruiesd lips. Harry kissed and licked his way down Draco. Stopping to suck at his nipples his hand still stroking at Draco's aceing member. Which he had now freed from his pants. Harry gently turned Draco on to his chest. Taking in the site of the ex-Slytherin's butt poised before him. Harry kissed Draco's tail bone gently pushing apart his cheeks and licking at his entrence. Harry carefully preps his soon to be lover. When he's done he uses his wand to slick his cock and gently pushes into Draco. He stays completly still. Harry let's Draco adjust to him. Draco wiggles under him after a couple of minutes.

"Harry, please." Draco pleads.

"Are you sure"

Draco nods. Harry gently pulls out a little and pushe back in. Picking a slow pace. Not wanting to hurt his new love. Draco arches agaist the bed. Pushing back to met Harry. Harry waps his arm around Draco and strocks his erection. Draco whines, "More, Harry,...faster..."Draco beggs. Harry shakes his head.

"No, love. I am not going to fuck you...I'm making love to you. Enjoy it." Harry continues his slow pace. Only going slighly faster. Enough to make it diffrent. Draco whines. It takes a while but Harry feels Draco getting close. Picking up the pace just a little more. Harry thrusts into his love. Determined to get them to cum together. Draco moans. Harry feels his love tighten around his cock.

"Harry...i...i'm...gonna...oh"Draco crys out.

"Cum...for...me...love" Harry pants. No sooner then he finishes Draco's cumming hard. Harry shortly after him. They callaps on their side Harry still in Draco as they doze off. Xenophilius opens the door just a little to check on them. Smiling to himself he waves his wand coving up the boys. And leaves them. Another happy family. He can't wait to tell Luna.


End file.
